Dimension Wars
by Goddess of Idun
Summary: Cowritten with Empress Caroline of Tamaran. The turtles stumble upon another dimension, which is plagued by war and terror. Before they can go home, they must set some things right...
1. A purple door at the junk yard

Okay, folks, I want you to know that this story is beta-read and above all co-written with **Empress Caroline of Tamaran**! Yay!

Some of you out there have read Idun's X-Men Evolution fic **Dimension 17**. If you're one of them, you'll recognize some of the places and characters, since they'll be used in this story too. You don't have to have read that old fic to understand this one, though!

We know that there are different opinions whether Raph is older than Donnie or not, but in this fic, Don's the oldest. K?

Disclaimer: If we owned the TMNT, we wouldn't have any reasons to sit here and write fanfics about them, now would we?

* * *

**1. A Purple Door at the Junkyard**

"Oh Donnie, come on! We've been here for two hours! I'm getting hungry!" Michelangelo whined.

"Mikey, yer always hungry," Raphael grunted.

"Well, yeah, but this time, I'm really, really hungry!"

"Whatever."

"Listen, guys," Donatello said, "I know you're getting tired, but I only need a few parts more for the Battle Shell."

"Yes, we won't be here for much longer, so could you please stop complaining?" Leonardo begged his two youngest brothers. "If Don says that we're almost finished, then we're almost finished."

"I ain't complaining, Mikey is!" Raph exclaimed.

"Hey!"

Leo sighed. Fortunately, Raph and Mikey seemed to calm down, because the junkyard went quiet once again – well, as quiet as it could possibly be with four mutated ninja turtles digging around in the junk piles.

But of course, Mikey wasn't the type that could stay quiet for very long. He found a rusty screw, smirked, aimed and tossed it away.

"Ouch!" Raph's hand went to his neck. "Mikey, you little…!"

"Eeep!" The youngest turtle took off between the junk piles with his red-clad brother after him. Leo and Don groaned. They had been _so_ close to finish their little trip and go home. But of course, Mikey had to mess up again.

Mikey threw a look over his shoulder. "Come and get me, Raph! You're as slow as a turtle!" He rounded a big pile of junk – and stopped dead. Raph ran into him from behind and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Ow, what was that for, you…"

"Raph! Look!"

Raph looked up and his eyes widened.

Before them, a door hung in thin air. It was purple and glowed slightly.

"What the…" Raph started.

Their older brothers come up behind them and gaped at the sight.

"What on Earth is that?" Leonardo asked.

"Looks like a door to me," Mikey said. Raph slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

Raphael ignored him and turned to his intelligent brother. "So, what is it?"

Donatello scratched his head and walked around to the back of the door. "Hm… There's nothing on this side."

"What do you mean, there's nothing?" Leo joined him and raised his eye ridges. Sure enough, the door was invisible from the backside. Carefully, Leo stretched out his hand and waved it around. He couldn't feel anything either.

The oldest turtles rounded the door again and stared at the front of it. Don touched it carefully. It was cold.

"So, Einstein, explain _this_," Raph said.

"I… have no idea."

Mikey's eyes widened. "Wow, Donny doesn't know what to say? That's something new…" Don frowned at him.

"So, shall we go through it?"

"Are you crazy, Raph?" Leo exclaimed. "We don't know what it is! It could lead us anywhere! It could be dangerous!"

"And since when are you the one to back out from an adventure?"

"I'm not backing out, I'm just saying –"

"C'mon Leo, whatever is behind the door, it cannot possibly be worse than the Shredder."

"I have to go with Raph on this one, Leo," Mikey said.

Leo sighed and turned to Don. "What do you think, Donnie?"

"I agree with you, Leo. Absolutely anything could be on the other side of that door. I say we err on the side of caution."

Leo smirked at Mikey and Raph. "Looks like we're staying here."

"And why?" Raphael exclaimed. "Because you say so? Mikey's with me and Donny's with you. Two turtles on each side. That doesn't mean that we have to do what _you_ say."

"Raph, I'm the leader."

"I've noticed." Raph smirked. "But what're ya gonna do to stop me?" And before any of his brothers could say a word, he had opened the door and stepped through.

"RAPH!" His three brothers rushed up the door and tried to see where he had ended up, but they were blinded by a bright purple light and had to close their eyes.

"What an idiot!" Leo growled. "Now we have to go after him, just like he wants us to. Draw your weapons, just in case."

His younger brothers looked at each other, frowned and drew their weapons.

"Ready? Let's go!" Leo shouted, and they all went through the door, which sealed behind them and disappeared.

* * *

The first thing Michelangelo noticed was the cold. He could feel snowflakes landing on his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Then, he closed them. So he opened them again, as if to make sure that he hadn't been seeing wrong. But he wasn't. Lilac snowflakes fell from purple clouds in the sky. He gaped. "Uh… where are we?"

"Well, I don't know where _I_ am, but _you're_ on top of me," a muffled voice said.

"And I am under _you_, Donnie," yet another voice said.

Mikey got on his feet and helped his brothers up. "Sorry."

"No problem."

Leo looked around. He gulped. They had been lying on the edge of a cliff. Had they ended up just a little bit further away, they would've fallen thousands of feet. Then he came to think of something else. "Hey… has anyone seen Raph?"

"Um… no," Mikey answered. "There are some footprints here." Don pointed to the ground, which was covered in lilac snow. Sure enough, there was some kind of footprints - big, hairy ones. The snow had almost erased them. "And look here!" He pointed to a certain spot in the snow. "If that isn't a print of Raph's shell, I'm Casey."

Leo gritted his teeth. "I don't like the look of this."

"It seems as if Raph's been taken by something… or some_one_," Don said.

"So, what do we do?" Mikey asked.

"Follow those footprints, I guess," Leo said. "But we better hurry, before they disappear. Whatever it was that took Raph, they cannot have gotten far away."

Donatello and Michelangelo nodded, and the three turtles were off in search after their brother.

* * *

Someone knocked on the purple door of the Head Guard's office.

"Come in."

A hairy, purple creature stepped in and closed the door after itself. A Star Wars-fan would immediately have thought of the word "Chewbacca" when seeing it. On its arm was a black armlet with a red circle. It bowed.

"We discovered something on patrol in zone V72, sir."

Another purple Chewbacca-copy looked up from his papers. He wore an armlet just like the other, but the circle was golden instead of red. "What do you mean with 'something'?"

"Something green. With a red headband, and a pair of three-pronged items that looked pretty dangerous. We took them from it, just in case. Here they are, sir."

The Head Guard was presented with a pair of Sais. He picked one up and scrutinized it. "So… where is the creature now?"

"We put it in a cell, sir."

"I see. One of those where the door disappears when nothing needs to pass through?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Is it awake?"

"No, it was unconscious when we found it."

"And you say that you just found it?"

"Yes, sir. Quite strange actually, it just lay there in the snow, and there were no foot prints around it. Either it came long ago, so that the snow has covered them already, or it was dropped off a helicopter or something."

The Head Guard frowned. "That's peculiar. Why would someone drop a giant, green thing from a helicopter?"

"Unknown, sir."

"Hmmm… do you know if it has any purpose at all?"

"We are studying it and trying to figure that out."

"Good. We don't want something like last time happening, now do we?" the Head Guard said, remembering the freaks who appeared through the door to help the blue, fuzzy guy beat their precious Vodash.

"No, sir."

"Very well. Keep me informed.2

"Yes, sir." The Chewbacca thing who was not the Head Guard bowed and left the room.

_'I don't think I like the look of this,'_ thought the Head Guard. '_I don't think I like this at all.'_

* * *

A message from Empress Carolina of Tamaran (aka Cat): I appreciate that Idun let me co-write with her, but I don't think I did a very good job. But please review and tell her what a great job she's doing :)

A message from Idun: I think Cat's doing a great job, and I appreciate that she offered to co-write with me. Please review and tell her that :)


	2. The Vyrz guerrilla

As we told you in the last chapter, you don't have to have read Dimension 17 to understand this story. However, events that took place in D17 will be mentioned here. Don't worry, though - everything will be cleared out. If you have any questions -for us or for the characters - there's a thread called "Interview the characters" at Idun's little corner at Stealthy Stories. Drop by there.

Disclaimer: We don't own the TMNT. However, we do own the dimension where our favourite turtles are now, we own the city, the OC's and practically everything that begins with a "V".

**2. The Vyrz guerrilla**

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo had been following the footsteps for about 20 minutes now. The lilac snow was still falling from the purple clouds above them.

"You know, what I don't get is how the people we're following now could get Raph without us noticing," Mike said. "We dived through the opening less than a minute after him. And, as if that wasn't enough, the footsteps had almost disappeared under the snow. It just doesn't make any sense to me."

Leo looked up. "You have a point there, Mikey. I didn't give that a thought until now. Donnie?"

Their brainy brother looked thoughtful. "I think I can explain why the footsteps almost were covered in snow when we discovered them. You know, we didn't get up directly after we went through the door. It seems like we got knocked out and woke up a bit afterwards. Right?"

"Right." His brothers didn't really understand where he was going, but didn't object.

"So, it is possible that, whoever they are, took Raph and left before we woke up, thus the footprints almost covered in snow."

"But why would they take Raph and leave us behind?" Leo frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't know. The only reason I can come up with is that time goes faster here, so that whoever live here found Raph and took him away before we even passed through the door."

Leo and Mikey nodded. Don's explanation seemed sensible enough. But there was one thing that still didn't make any sense.

"But there was no sign of a struggle," Mike said. "Raph wouldn't let some weird types walk away with him just like that. He'd put up one shell of a fight."

"Don't you remember what Don said, Mikey?" Leo asked. "He said that we were knocked out when we went through the portal. Probably, Raph went out cold too."

"Yeah."

In that moment, they rounded a hill, and found themselves looking at a great city. Some of the houses were so high that their tops were hidden by the clouds (even though the clouds seemed to be nearer to the ground than the turtles were used to) but there were also houses with no more than three floors. Most of them seemed to be made of some rubber-like material.

"Wow," Donnie breathed out. "Where did that come from? No suburbs whatsoever, the city started just like that. Like it popped up out of nowhere."

"Whatever," Leo said and fidgeted a little. "I don't think we should go into the city. We better avoid it."

"That might be hard, Leo, since the footsteps sure don't seem to avoid it," Mikey said and pointed. Sure enough, the furry footsteps led into the city.

Leo frowned. "But what if..."

"Look Leo, if you're afraid of being discovered, you can stop worrying about it," Donny interrupted him. "Listen."

"What do you mean?"

"Just listen."

His two brothers stood still and listened. All they could hear was the wind.

"I don't hear anything," Leo said and looked at his intelligent brother.

"Exactly. It's weird. A city like this is bound to be full of noises, but it isn't. Even from this distance we should be able to hear something, but we don't. Something here is not quite right."

"C'mon Leo, I want to know what's going on here," Mikey begged his oldest brother.

"And we got to find Raph as well."

Leo sighed and resigned. He knew that his younger brothers were right. "All right, let's go. But we must be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

"Word of honour."

Going into the city was pretty uncomfortable. It was all quiet, except from the wind blowing around some lilac snow. There was no sign of life anywhere, it was as if no one had been living there for years. Yet the footsteps kept on forward, between houses whose windows gaped empty and lifeless.

"This gives me the creeps," Mikey whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Don whispered back.

"I don't know. Why are you whispering?"

"I'm whispering because you're whispering."

"That's not an answer."

"It sure is."

"Listen, just because I"m whispering..."

"Could you both stop whispering!" Leo exclaimed, and all three of them jumped when the loud sound of his voice echoed between the deserted streets.

"Geez Leo, give a guy a heart attack why don't cha," Mike gasped.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," Leo declared, although it was hard to decide whether he was trying to convince himself or his brothers. "Let's just keep going."

They continued in silence.

After a while, the footsteps rounded a corner and started following a bigger main road. The turtles found themselves looking at a big mansion-looking, grey building at the end of the road. This house actually looked pretty intact, the glass in the windows wasn't crushed and the door had no holes in it and was closed. The footsteps led up to the front door.

"So...shall we just walk up to the door and knock nicely?" Mikey asked.

Leo scratched his head. "Nah, we don't know what kind of people live there. Maybe we should try to find a backdoor or something."

"There's an open window," Don said and pointed. "See? Fourth floor, third window to the right, pretty close to the fire escape."

"Good work, Don," Leo said. "Okay guys, we'll keep to this street walking up to the house, but we"ll stick to the shadows."

"Right."

The ninjas started sneaking up to the house, but they had barely moved a hundred feet before three big, purple hands showed up from nowhere and pulled them into an alley.

Leo, Don and Mike stood before five or six big, purple, hairy creatures, who all wore dark purple belts decorated with white V's. The turtles drew their weapons, but one of the creatures took a step forward and pulled up its hands. "Take it easy, guys, we mean no harm!"

The turtles stared at the figure quizzically, but did not lower their weapons. "Who are you?" Leo asked.

"My name is Varriq. I am the leader of the Vyrz guerrilla."

"Right..."

"You were on your way to the current headquarters of the government. That is pure madness. We just saved you, you know."

"Actually," Don said, "we don't know. What do you mean, Vyrz guerrilla? What's so wrong with the government? And what is this place?"

Varriq sighed. "It's a pretty long story, actually."

"We better start at once, then," Mikey said. "Our brother is in there and we'd like to get him out as soon as possible."

Varriq raised a furry eyebrow. "I know..."

_'He does?'_ the turtles thought.

"...but this really isn't the right place to talk. Please come with us. We might be able to clear some stuff up for you."

Don, Mike and Leo hesitantly put away their weapons and followed Varriq and the other furry creatures. They now noticed that the so-called Vyrz guerrilla all carried a purple gun on their backs. They looked pretty scary.

About five minutes later, they came to a grey skyscraper that looked like any other skyscraper in the city: the windows were crushed, and the door and walls had nasty marks in them.

One of the guerrilla members walked up to the door and knocked four times - thrice quickly after each other, then a small pause and then once again. A

small spy-hole in the door was opened and a hoarse voice said: "Password?"

The guerrilla member who had knocked mumbled something, and the door opened. Varriq ushered the turtles and the other purple figures in.

They were in a pretty big room that might have been some kind of lobby long ago. Now it didn't look so fancy anymore. Great parts of the railings on the stairs were gone, the floor was dirty and the tapestry on the walls had seen better days. Several purple, hairy creatures, all with dark purple belts, looked up when they came in.

Varriq gestured to a long table with benches on each side. "Please take a seat."

Don, Leo and Mikey sat down carefully. Varriq took a seat at the other side of the table, so that he was facing them. "Before we begin, would you please tell me your names?"

"My name is Leonardo. These are my brothers, Donatello and Michelangelo," Leonardo introduced them.

Varriq nodded. "And you know my name already. As I told you, we are the Vyrz guerrilla. And this is our story..."

Varriq took a drink of something that looked almost like beer, except it was purple. Then he continued.

"We are members of a race called the Vrogor, and many years ago, we were kidnapping people from other dimensions to fight our most powerful creation, the Vodash, so we could get the test results. The last person we took was blue and furry and talked funny. He had a long tail and was a transporter."

_'Nightcrawler!'_ Mikey thought.

"The X-Men were here?" Mikey asked.

"If that is what they are called, then yes, the X-Men were here. But anyway, his friends arrived somehow and helped our furry blue 'guest' defeat the Vodash. Then a man sitting in a device with wheels took Lord Varok's family hostage and demanded that he stop this cruel practice and resign his position to a lady named Vingen. So we stopped the 'testing'. The people you see here in this room are against testing. There are many small groups of people like us who are rebels. But there's a civil war.

"Many of the highest-ranking government officials didn't like the anti-testing policy, so they attacked and killed Lady Vingen and took over and resumed the testing. Those who didn't like the testing were usually put to death. So now, we are fighting the government to stop this nonsensical kidnapping and fighting the Vodash."

"Who's leader of the government now?" Leo asked.

"The Head Guard, Vollkar, one of the cruellest people in the entire dimension. And if he has your brother, then I'd recommend you'd just go back home. Knowing the Head Guard, I wouldn't be surprised if he's dead by now from all those horrible genetic experiments."

* * *

A Message from Cat: Great job, Goddess, as usual. See? Isn't she doing a good job? Let's give her a big hand! (applauds) LOL Please R&R! 

Oh, and by the way, I would consider this a cliffie. I don't like cliffies, but then why do I do them to all my readers? Like in one of my chapter stories, I'm always using cliffies to end my chapters. But that's beside the point. So long and thanks for the fish! LOL :)

A message from Idun: (bows when people applaud) Thank you, thank you. Now give Cat an applaud too!


	3. An ally

We apologize for the delay of this chapter. It was Idun's fault. She has had writer's block, thus kept Cat from writing.

Idun has drawn some fan art from this story and put it up at her art thread at Stealthy Stories, in case you're interested.

Disclaimer: We don't own the TMNT. However, we do own the dimension where our favourite turtles are now, we own the city of Votrengare, the Vrogor, the Rahk'breeln and practically everything that begins with a "V".

**3. An ally**

_"Knowing the Head Guard, I wouldn't be surprised if he's dead by now from all those horrible genetic experiments."_

"WHAT?" the turtles called out.

"Genetic experiments?" Leo repeated, wide-eyed.

"You mean they're experimenting on Raph?" Mikey gasped.

"What kind of experiments?" Donnie asked.

"Well, apparently, the Vodash wasn't enough of a monster for the government," Varriq said. "They're trying to create even more frightening creatures for the testing. But they cannot make anything from scratch; they need something - or some_one_ - to work on. That is where your brother comes into the picture. Either that, or they're gonna use him as a punching bag for their new little 'babies'." He smiled sadly. "I know that it's hard, but take my advice and go home. There is no way to get into the headquarters and out again alive. Trust me. We have tried. Many of us have met the same cruel fate as your brother." His face darkened.

"We appreciate your concern," Leo said, "but leaving without Raph is out of the picture. We simply won't do it. We are a family and we go nowhere without him." His brothers nodded.

"Besides, we couldn't go home even if we wanted to," Mikey added. "We don't know how to do it."

Varriq raised his furry eyebrows. "Are you serious? You want to risk meeting a fate worse than death to save your brother?"

Leo, Don and Mike nodded solemnly.

For several minutes, Varriq only sat there, looking at them. At last, he spoke. "If that is so, we stand beside you. We all have sworn to fight the government at all costs, and we value love and loyalty."

Leo's eyes widened. "Really? You'll help us?"

"Yes. If you want our help, that is." It was clear that Varriq was serious.

"But...but you said that there was no way to get into the headquarters and out again, and that many of you..." Don traded off.

"Yes," Varriq started. He had a sad frown on his face, but there was a glint in his eyes. "But that is no reason not to try again."

The turtles smiled. They knew that they had gained a good ally.

"But there is still something I don't get," Donnie said. "What exactly do you mean by 'testing'? Why do they want people to fight a monster?"

"It's kind of stupid, really," Varriq said. "It started when some wacko person at the government got the suspicion that we might get attacked by some other dimension any minute. Rubbish, of course, but try to tell the government that. Anyway, they created the Vodash as some sort of defence system. Then they started kidnapping different people from other dimensions, threw them into an arena together with that horrible thing and watched them get killed off. They called it 'testing'." He scowled. "They even made it into some kind of entertainment and sent the whole 'event' in BV."

"BV?"

"Bubble Vision. It's kind of a bubble that pops up out of thin air and shows something in 3-D."

"Like television?"

Varriq tilted his head. "I do not know what 'television' is."

"Never mind," Leo said. "You say that someone named Vingen put an end to it?"

"Yes, with some help from the X-Men. But now she's dead." Varriq looked sad again. "She was a great leader. Her time at the power was kind of a new era, for once you did not have to walk around feeling guilty every time you passed that arena, you did not have to feel like a bloodthirsty tyrant."

"But those tests weren't your fault," Mikey said, "it was the government who did it."

"True, but we are of the same race as the government. We are all Vrogor. And as such, you felt guilty."

They sat in silence for a while.

At last, Leo spoke. "So, it is only you against Vollkar? You are the only ones trying to put an end to this?"

Varriq frowned again. "Well, yes and no. People from Dimension 76 know about the whole thing and they dislike it."

"Who are they?" Donnie asked.

"Their race is called Rahk'breeln," Varriq said. "They are pretty reserved, mostly keep to themselves, but they do have a strong feeling for 'right' and 'wrong'. I think that is why they are interfering in this war."

"How exactly do they interfere?" Leo asked.

"Well, they don't actually battle. They are a pretty peaceful race. Rather, they screw up for Vollkar by breaking into the government's computer systems –" (Donnie's eyes widened) "– and destroying files and stuff. I know that thanks to them, the government has lost tons of valuable research on their genetic experiments." He snickered. "Vollkar is so pissed off."

"Why doesn't he attack them? Send the Vodash after them?" Mikey wondered.

"He can't. They are of an extremely intelligent race. They have blocked all entrances to their dimension. Don't ask me how, 'cause I'm not that informed on the subject. Sure, Vrogor are smart, but Rahk'breeln are smarter. There is no chance that the government will figure out how to break through their walls - at least not before Rahk'breeln have invented some new way of defending their dimension."

"Wow, they sound cool," Don said. "I'd like to meet one of them."

"That'd be hard," Varriq informed him. "As I told you, they mostly keep to themselves. They help us indirectly, but they never interact with us in person."

"I see."

There was another moment of silence.

Then Mikey spoke. "So, shall we come up with a plan?"

----------------------------------------------------

Raph woke up to find himself in some freaky laboratory, kinda like Donny's, only this one had surgical tools and various chemicals. "Wh-where am I?" he wondered out loud. Just then a giant purple Chewbacca-copy in a white lab coat walked in with a needle.

"Holy shell!" Raph shouted as a dozen more walked in with more surgical instruments. The first one tried to jab the needle at him, but he did a backflip out of the way, causing the first one to inject another one. Raph reached around for his sai daggers but found that they were missing from his belt. In a panic, he burst out the door and ran.

Raph passed a room that looked like a weapons storage room, and in the room, in a small glass case were...

HIS SAIS! Breaking open the case with his fist, he grabbed his sais and turned to face the evil doctors. SLASH! SWIPE! BACKFLIP! JAB! HIGH KICK! Raph flew through his ninjitsu moves like a well-practiced dance, leaving thirteen doctors wounded on the floor. With a triumphant smirk o his face, he jumped out the window to find his three brothers.

-------------------------------------------------------

A message from Cat: Well, this was all I could think of, so I'm sorry if it's really bad, and I didn't mean to ruin Idun's good work.

A message from Idun: I really don't understand you, Cat. Why do you think you're screwing up? You're doing a great job! Isn't she, guys?


End file.
